Tales of Alternia
by Shehero6
Summary: Solluxander Captor is an Elven mercenary given the task of escorting the Prince and Princess out of the city. Will he manage to keep them both safe? Or will he end up castrating the annoying bratty Prince Eridan? Eventual erisol. Possible smut?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Second fanfiction here. I've pretty much neglected this place due to really shitty fanfics that keep popping up. Anyways, enjoy.

The front gate of the palace is heavily guarded, with a high gate that prevents climbing for certain. Thankfully though, this time you're going in legally. Who are you? Well,

Your name is Solluxander Captor. You are an elf mercenary, and you have been sent here by the Royal Family of Alternia. You don't know why you're here, hopefully it isn't a trap to get you arrested, because that'd certainly put a huge wrench in your plans.

"Can I help you, sir?" The guard asks.

"I'm the mercenary their majesties called for, Sollux Captor." You reply, pulling out the letter they had sent you. The guard looks it over, nods, and steps aside, signalling to open the gate. He insists he escort you. Accepting his offer, you follow.

The various servants are tending to the gardens that fill most of the estate. The flowers are fuchsia an Violet, the country's colours. You follow him through courtyards and hallways, until you finally enter the building. Trudging along behind the guard as he walked up a flight of stairs, you spot a portrait of the royal family.

The Empress and Emperor are accompanied by their four children in the oil painting. All six of the royals have either purple of pink eyes, and look like clones of one another. Eventually, you enter what appears to be the King's study. The guard asks you to wait, and exit's the room.

Playing with your glove a bit, you scan your eyes across the bookshelf, and damn. Your father would kill for some of these…

"Mr. Captor, I presume?" A man's voice comes from behind you. Turning around, your gaze falls upon the Emperor. The only thing you can think of is how the artist managed to paint his face so well.

"You presume correctly."

"Excellent, please take a seat." He says. The emperor is a well-built man, possibly in his forties or fifties. His face has a clefted chin that is covered in a proud beard, with violet eyes and two scars across his face. Once you are both seated, you get down to business.

"A few nights ago, one a our servants tried to kill me youngest son," He started. "They failed, a course, but it's spooked us fer certain."

"Where do I come in?" You ask.

"Right to the chase, eh lad?", The Emperor replied. "I'd like ye to escort me youngest two out a the city, and into the countryside, where they'll be safe."

"I was under the assumption you had four children?"

"Aye, that's true. But me eldest son took off years ago, and me eldest daughter is too rebellious to take over the throne. Me youngest are the only ones fit enough to inherit the crown." He explained. You nod in understanding.

"Alright, how much are we talking here?" You ask. "I can't accept until I know my pay."

"I was thinking around 3500 gold."

"Make it 4000 and we have a deal."

He sighs, laughing a bit. "Alright, lad. 4000 gold." He hold out his large, ringed hand for you to shake, which you do.

"I'll send some servants to inform them to get ready, I'll have a guard escort you to the front where they'll meet ye." He said, and soon enough, a guard came and lead you out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay, may it be known that I am a procrastinator.

* * *

This has to be a trick. Not a very funny one, but a trick nonetheless. Your father is having you and your sister leave the city?! Without being escorted by the knights?! That has to be the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard of!

Yet here you are, packing a bag. You honestly have no idea how you're going to pack all your clothes and your collection of jewellery. And who are you? Well,

You are His Royal Highness Eridan Ampora-Peixes, Prince of Alternia, fourth in line to the throne. And people better damn well use your full bloody title.

Right now, you're standing in front of your excessive wardrobe, trying to decide what to pack. _It's summer now, but what if you go somewhere with snow? Will you need to pack a bathing suit? Or maybe some more dressy clothes, in case you go to a party? What about deserts? Or swamps? You'd need gumboots for that, and maybe a netted hat?_

Your thoughts are interrupted when a loud knock comes from your door.

"Eridan! Hurry up!" The muffled voice of your sister harps at you.

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be there in a minute." Maybe you'd actually get something packed if she'd stop nattering at you…

Eventually, you finally managed to stuff as much of your wardrobe as you could into your bag, and you're on your way to meeting your guide and your sister, who took off before you. Spotting her in the distance, you start walking towards them.

"Eridan! There you are!" She says, and holy crap, you forgot to introduce her!

Her name is Feferi Ampora-Peixes. You'd use her full title, but she's insisted that you stop.

"Fef, where's the our guide?"

"I don't know, they haven't shown up yet."

"Actually, I've been here the whole time." An unfamiliar voice pipes up. You turn around, and an elf is sitting down next to you two, leaning on the hedge. Good god, you didn't even notice him, you just thought he was one of the gardeners.

Looking him over, he appears unarmed. His long, pointy ears are pierced with a blue hoop in each. He has deep chocolate hair, with a single feather tucked in. His eyes are what you notice the most, as one is a deep brown that it looks red, and the other is as blue as the ocean. He's wearing a cloak that covers most of his body, and the collar covers some of his face too. He's pretty attractive, but you're pretty off put about how he has nothing to protect you two with.

"Surely you're not going out with all that on…" He gestured to the both of you.

"What do you mean?"

"You two look like walking targets, do you want to get mugged?" Okay, so you were wearing only some of your gold, that's no big deal, right? It's just your crown, your gauntlets, your rings, your earrings, your neck band and some assorted necklaces. You always wear this?

"What's wrong with how we're dressed?" You ask, to which he angrily sighs.

"Look, there's a lot of creeps out there who want to make a quick buck, I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave most of your… accessories behind." The elf explains.

"What?! No way-!"

"Eridan, it's okay, he said most, not all." Fef pats your arm lightly. You calm down a bit, and place down your pack.

"Watch my stuff, I'll be right back." You say before sprinting off.

You are now once again SOLLUX CAPTOR, and you hate to admit it, but you just had the displeasure of meeting the BITCHIEST AND HOTTEST man ever.

His sister turns to face you, cheeks flushed red.

"I'm so sorry about him, Mr. … Um. I'm sorry, I never caught your name!" She says.

"Solluxander Captor, Sollux for short." You bow lightly, you would've held your hand out, but that would be so _lewd god forbid such a tragedy of a lowly elf touching the princess' hand, oh! _You're joking of course.

"Feferi, is it okay if I call you Sollux?" Feferi asks.

"Certainly."

"I'm going to go drop off this extra stuff then too, okay?" She says before also running off.

At least she has a better attitude than her brother. You probably would've jumped off a bridge if you had to deal with two brats, ones quite enough thank you. You still don't know his name though, guess you'll have to ask when he comes back from taking off his tiara or some shit.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Someone asked for ages so they can ship easier? Anyways, Sollux is about 18, Feferi is 16, and Eridan is 17. Dualscar is in about his late forties too if anyone cares about him.

It took the two about a half hour before they trudged their way back to you. Thankfully, this time around, they had significantly less gold on. Though the boy (Eridan was it?) was still wearing his fucking tiara. But then again so was Feferi, so you can't say anything.

"Alright, before we go, I'd like to know how you intend on protecting us, seeing as you appear unarmed there, Mr. Mercenary?" Eridan snottily asked you. You raise your eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Do I really look that harmless?" You ask jokingly, "I'm a mage, I don't really need a weapon to do damage to someone."

"Excuse me, as interesting as that sounds, shouldn't we be leaving?" Feferi picks up her bag, passing it to you. Mentally groaning, you take her bag. Good gods it was heavy.

"Well said. Mercenary, let's go." Eridan says as he places his bag into your arms as well. This one is even more heavy. The hell is in that thing? You don't let your pain and discomfort show, of course. Placing a faux-happy face on, you nod.

"Please follow me, your majesties." You turn on your heal and lead them back out through the front gait.

Thanks to the time of day, many shops had already closed by the time you start wandering back out of the city. The streets were lacking in traffic, which did help you and your company get through what would usually be very busy. The downside was that it was dinner, you had two very whiny and hungry clients, and you had intended to leave before nightfall. Scratch that plan then.

"Mr. Solluuux, can we get something to eat?"

"Mr. Mercenary, I demand we go eat!"

"My feet hurt…"

"I'm tired…"

"Can we stop?"

"Yeah, let's have a break."

Sighing, you turn to face them, almost having them bump into you. "Alright, there's an Inn just a few streets up ahead. There we can eat and rest for the night, okay?"

"That's sounds perfect!"

"Oh thank goodness, I'm glad! I thought we'd never stop walking!"

What you were hoping would make them stop talking, only proceeded to make them talk more. Your plans always seem to backfire, don't they?

The Inn is well lit and warm. It always has a nice welcoming feel, this Inn. The woman who runs the place is very kind, and always lets you stay here, even when the place is packed. Walking towards the front desk, she lets out a warm smile.

"Sollux! How can I help you today?"

"Hello Mrs. Maryam, my clients and I would like a place to stay for an evening."

Rosali Maryam is a woman of about 60 years. Despite her age, she looks beautiful regardless. Her jade eyes are full of love and experience, and haven't lost their spark one bit. Your two families have been friends for years. She even took care of your father when he was young. She quickly looked over the three of you.

"How many rooms will you be needing?" She asks.

You turn to the royals, "Are two rooms okay?" You'd be sleeping in your own room, and you and I would be sharing one?" You say to Feferi and then Eridan respectively.

"That's sounds fine to me, Eridan?" Feferi shrugs nonchalantly.

"Fine, it doesn't really matter anyway." He sighs begrudgedly.

"Alright two then, please." You turn back to the counter, and Rosali passes you two keys.

"Your rooms are numbers 12 and 13. They're just upstairs. Dinner is at 7." She says, gesturing towards the stairs.

"Thank you. We'll see you at dinner, then." You nod, picking up their bags again.

This was going to be a long night, you can just tell.


End file.
